The Tissue Analysis Core will provide technical support in two major areas to projects associated with the Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery. The first area involves tissue preparation and localization of molecules of interest, including plastic or paraffin embedding and sectioning of samples, freezing and cryostat sectioning of samples, in situ hybridization to localize mRNA, and immunocytochemistry to localize proteins. The second area involve biochemical tests of tissue extracts, or body fluids, including blood, saliva, and crevicular fluid. Molecules of interest include cytokines, carbohydrate epitopes, antibodies, and nicotine byproducts. The technical staff will be expected to keep records of all same preparation procedures. The technical staff will be expected to keep records of all sample procedures. The technical staff will also be expected to train designated members of participating laboratories in the above technologies, so that specialized or rush products can be completed in a timely manner, and so that the core lab and its resources are used beyond the typical workday. Projects 1,2,4,5,6,8,11 will be particularly heavy users of this core.